New Gnisis Cornerclub
The New Gnisis Cornerclub is a tavern located in the Gray Quarter of Windhelm. There are three levels in the Cornerclub. Ambarys is on the first floor. On the third floor, Malthyr Elenil can be found sleeping in the bed at night, and there is the business ledger on a table on the left side upon walking up the stairs. History The cornerclub serves as the social center of the Dunmer within Windhelm. Patrons can buy drinks and swap stories, but there are no rooms to rent. Some Nords from Windhelm seem to think the drinks here are better than at the Candlehearth Hall. Quests Some Light Theft Stands-In-Shallows asks the Dragonborn to steal some double-distilled skooma from the New Gnisis Cornerclub. Diplomatic Immunity If Malborn survives Diplomatic Immunity, he will be found here and will ask that the Dragonborn kill a Khajiit mercenary, after which he will travel to Morrowind and never be seen again. If Brelas is sent to the Thalmor Embassy interrogation room during Diplomatic Immunity and is subsequently freed and survives, she will be found here. Notable items *''A Game at Dinner'' (Alchemy skill book) – On a table on the second floor. *''The Red Kitchen Reader'' (Sneak skill book) – Propped between a barrel and the stairwell on the first floor. *Double-Distilled Skooma – On the second floor under the stairs, between some crates. *Imperial armor and an Imperial helmet – Upstairs on a shelf on the second floor. *On top of a shelf there is a strong box with an Adept lock, and next to the shelf there is a table with an Imperial sword and an Imperial shield. Gallery NGbar.png|First floor of New Gnisis Cornerclub NG2ndfloor.png|Second floor of New Gnisis Cornerclub NG3rdfloor.png|Third floor of New Gnisis Cornerclub Trivia *If the Dragonborn sides with the Imperials in the Civil War questline, Rendar will become notably more optimistic after the Imperials capture Windhelm. *Susanna the Wicked will recommend the cornerclub if the Dragonborn wants a "real drink," and she will then say that the Dragonborn did not hear that from her. *There is a full set of Imperial armor and equipment on the second floor of the club. *The owner does not follow the Dragonborn around, unlike in most shops. *There is a uniquely labeled container simply called "Pot" on the uppermost floor of the tavern. Although it has the appearance of a cooking pot, it acts as a chest and items can be placed in and taken out of it by the Dragonborn. *Despite the inn being relatively empty, Viola Giordano mentions that it makes a "racket" at night, prompting her to think that the Dark Elves might somehow have something to do with the recent murders.Dialogue between Viola and the Captain *The New Gnisis Cornerclub is likely named after the town of Gnisis found in Vvardenfell during the events of . Appearances * de:Neu-Gnisis-Club ru:Клуб "Новый Гнисис" pl:Klub Nowe Gnisis fr:Club de la Nouvelle Gnisis Category:Skyrim: Windhelm Locations Category:Skyrim: Inns and Taverns